The Sins of the Father
"The Sins of the Father" is the sixteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, in which Captain Price's team must chase down Viktor Zakhaev, the son of Imran Zakhaev. It is the final mission of Act 2. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *John Price *Gaz *Griggs *Kamarov *Vulture One-Six *Viktor Zakhaev (K.I.A.) *Nikolai (Ultranationalist, K.I.A.) *Imran Zakhaev (mentioned) Plot The mission begins with the player in control of Soap, along with other SAS, Russian Loyalists and Marine forces proceeding silently towards an enemy checkpoint. On Captain Price's signal, they take out all the guards, then change into the enemies' clothing and wait for Viktor Zakhaev to arrive. When he arrives, the team takes down the Ultranationalists, but Viktor makes his escape, leaving John "Soap" MacTavish and Griggs to chase him down. He runs through an adjoining town where Ultranationalists cover him as he flees. He runs into a partially destroyed building while Soap's team gets support from an American Helicopter, callsign Vulture One-Six, to take out enemies and track Viktor through the building. Once they wipe out all the enemies in the building, they corner Viktor Zakhaev on the roof and attempt to restrain him; he then takes the opportunity to shoot himself. As the mission ends, Gaz tells Price of his disappointment, and remarks that "His son was our only lead, sir." Price, however, correctly replies, "Forget it. I know the man, he won't let this go unanswered. Let's go." Videos Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare - Campaign - Sins of the Father|Original. CoD4 Sins Of The Father Arcade Mode Veteran (HD)|Original Arcade Mode. Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remastered - The Sins of the Father Walkthrough HD 1080P 60FPS|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Weapon Loadout Gallery File:Zakhaev's_Son_before_death.jpg|Viktor Zakhaev before his death. File:Zakhaev's_Son_Corpse.jpg|Viktor Zakhaev's corpse. Note the M9 in his holster. Sins of the father Soaps Journal.JPG|A sketch of the mission in Soap's Journal. Gaz Sins of the Father.png|Gaz dressed up as an Ultranationalist. Disguised Gaz walks toward Viktor CoD4.png|A disguised Gaz walks towards Viktor. mw2 victor.PNG|Viktor's suicide in ''Modern Warfare 2's intro. mw3 victor.PNG|Viktor before his suicide in the intro of Modern Warfare 3. Price and Kamarov meet CoD4.png|Price meets Kamarov. Intel Items *'Laptop 24' is found near the beginning of the level, before dressing as a Russian. It is located in the restaurant where most of the enemies are, on the left, on a table. The player will have to be quick in getting it before getting changed. *'Laptop 25' is found by taking the alley on the left, after seeing a green car and a red dumpster take a right. Kill the enemies then go up some stairs leading into a building, kill the enemies in there and collect the laptop. Intel_No._1_The_Sins_of_the_Father_CoD4.png|Laptop 24 Intel_No._2_The_Sins_of_the_Father_CoD4.png|Laptop 25 Achievements *'Desperate Measures' (20 ) - Complete "The Sins of the Father" on any difficulty. *'The Third Horseman' (40 ) - Complete "Heat" and "The Sins of the Father" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia *When Viktor rams the tower and John "Soap" MacTavish is on the ground, he wields an M1911, but right before he begins to run his M1911 turns into a silenced Mini-Uzi. *The UH-60, Vulture One-Six, will fire rockets at the enemy reinforcements during the convoy ambush, despite the fact that it clearly does not mount rocket pods. *The position of Kamarov before the ambush is randomly generated each playthrough. *When Viktor Zakhaev shoots himself, a blood cloud appears around his head before the shot is fired. *If the player has the "A Bad Year" cheat on when Viktor commits suicide, he will not turn into tires until his death animation is over. *If one destroys the red and blue cars that are in front of the guard tower in the first part of the mission, they will be rebuilt in the second part. *It is possible to have an unusable M249 SAW drop from the apartments to the ground in the parking lot after Vulture One-Six has cleared out all the enemies defending Zakhaev's son. *If the player uses the "noclip" cheat in the UH-60 helicopter, the gunner of the helicopter is an Ultranationalist soldier. *Upon breaking the neck of the dog in the junkyard, Soap's arms are not clothed in the Russian clothing he wore at the time, but instead in his regular SAS outfit. *At the five story building parking lot, the M249 SAW gunner pinning down the SAS can be killed if the player shoots enough into the aperture before Vulture One-Six destroys it. This will be indicated by the sandbag emplacement falling apart. *If the player uses the "Zakhaev's Sons" cheat in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered before confronting Viktor on the roof, he will be holding an RPG-7 instead of a M1911, and it will clip through him when he points it to his head. **If the cheat is enabled earlier in the mission, one of the enemies in Viktor's Jeep will rapid fire an RPG-7 as if it were a different weapon. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels